


Hate is Such a Strong Word

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis hate each other. They really do. Yet they end up in a interesting situation neither of them expected when they have a fight just hours before a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is Such a Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearecities (falsetto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsetto/gifts).



> I was inspired by tumblr user wearecities beautiful tags on a LiLo gifset that was created using the footage from the 1D vault, as well as her admirable thirst for LiLo hate sex fic and the subsequent tumblr talk about said imaginary fic. This story by no means does her beautiful imagination justice, but I absolutely loved the idea, I felt the desire to give her something in return. Enjoy!
> 
> First Disclaimer: This is not my idea. It is from the wonderful and beautiful mind of wearecities.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I do not own the people that these characters are based on.

Liam hates Louis. 

It must be a record. He's yelling at Louis and it’s not even the first time he’s yelled at him today. Louis’s managed to get his skateboard and Zayn’s scooter past security, with Zayn’s help of course, and into the arena where they’re doing a sound check before their performance later that night. Right now, Zayn’s scooting around Harry and Niall who are sitting on the floor and Louis’s currently skating up and down the stage and pissing Liam off.

“Stop it Louis!” 

“Make me Payne!” Louis yells after him, skating past and ripping the snapback off of his head. 

Liam sighs as he wonders what he did in a past life to deserve this. ‘This’ being Louis bastard Tomlinson and the constant stress he causes in his life. He thought after being in the band for three whole years, coming up on their fourth, that he would have eventually gotten along with Louis. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. They had butted heads on the X-factor when the five of them had come together, and they still didn’t see eye to eye on anything. They fought over everything, from who was going to tell management that they would not be dancing under any circumstances, to who would plead with Caroline to not dress them all in the exact same clothes.

He feels a vindictive pleasure when Louis misjudges the space between himself and the massive transparent stairs, and he goes crashing down to the ground with a wail. It serves him right. He sees Louis stumble to get to his feet while Niall and Harry are rolling around on the ground and laughing their heads off at him. Liam just snorts and resumes blowing air into his microphone. 

*

Once they’re done with sound check, Liam goes off in search of Mark for a quick workout session. He needs some way to punch out his frustrations. So what if he thinks the pads are Louis’ face. So what if he punches the bags just that little bit harder when he imagines Louis on the black, with his piercing blue eyes, stupidly long lashes and a blinding smile. He wishes with all his might that Louis wouldn’t be so damn distracting. He’s here to sing, not get in constant yelling matches with a man-child. He spots Mark further down the hall and runs up to fall in step beside him.

“Hey, do you mind if we have a quick one? I think I need it,” Liam says hopefully. Mark turns to look at him questionably.

“Why? We just did a session this morning. For an hour, I might add,” he says. Liam has a bit of decency to look sheepish when Mark looks over at him.

“You and Louis are fighting again aren’t you?” he asks.

“How did you know?” 

“Mate, everyone on the entire planet knows you two don’t get along. I know it’s not my place, but have you ever tried just talking to him?”

Liam sighs. “We don’t talk, we yell.”

Mark scoffs. “That’s helpful.”

“It helps us. Come on, please Mark just one more? I need it.” He pleads.

“Alright, Christ, don’t look at me like that. I’ll give you twenty minutes. But that’s it. No more or else you’ll run yourself ragged.”

Liam smiles up at him gratefully. “Thanks mate. I’ll see you in ten? I just need to grab my stuff.”

“Sure. I’ll meet you in the same spot as yesterday.” 

Mark walks ahead as Liam veers off to the left to their dressing room. Unfortunately _all_ of the boys are in there when he pushes the door open. Zayn’s on the couch in the corner and typing away on his mobile, Niall and Harry are a mess of flailing limbs on the floor as they have a tickle fight and Louis is lying on his skateboard with Liam’s snapback on his head as he pushes himself around on the floor. Liam doesn’t say anything; he just ignores them and strides over to grab his sports bag. He turns towards the door and trips over Louis.

“Fuck! Watch where you’re going Louis!” He growls.

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to have any fun now?” Louis snaps. Liam really doesn’t want to fight right now. He wants to go and punch the living crap out of some bags while he pictures Louis’ annoying face on them. He’s never actually hit a real person in his life, but he’s come really close to punching Louis’ cute nose several times. It gets to a point during their yelling matches where Liam’s clenching his fists, his nails are digging into his palms, and he’s eyebrows are twitching as he tries with every fiber of his being not to whack Louis repeatedly. He sidesteps Louis and escapes the dressing room.

*

“Come on, right hook, left hook, upper cut Liam!” Mark says to him.

“Right, sorry,” Liam apologizes.

“Don’t apologize, just do it right!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says and repeats the instructions Mark’s telling him on the bags he’s holding. He does it correctly and almost punches Mark in the face. 

“Hit the bag, not me!”

“Sor-ok,” he replies. Liam’s exhausted. He’s all sweaty and his face is bright red, but he doesn’t stop. He keeps punching Louis’ face because it’s right there in front of him, smiling and mocking. Why the fuck did Liam have to find the smug bastard attractive? He’s pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Mark’s voice.

“Stop! Stop!” He’s yelling. Liam finally stops and rests his gloved hands on his knees to gather his breath.

“Stand up mate, you’ll never get any oxygen in you hunched over like that,” Mark scolds.

“Yeah Liam, you need to breath. Otherwise you can’t be a dickhead and yell at me. Wouldn’t want that now, would you? Oxygen’s kinda important, you know, that thing that’s called air?” Liam hears behind him. There’s only one person that would ever say that to him. 

Liam ignores Louis and watches Mark pack up the equipment. He rips off the strap of one of his gloves with his teeth otherwise he’s going to turn around and actually hit Louis. He doesn’t need the encouragement of Louis’ real face when he’s just been pretending to punch him. Mark nods towards him and leaves the room, closing the door on his way out, leaving just the two of them. 

“Can’t you go bother someone else for a change Louis?” He asks. “I don’t want to deal with your shit right now.”

“Yeah, right, like you have anything better to do than yell at me,” Louis scoffs. “I bet you’ll just have a shower and read or do something equally as boring. Don’t be a bore, Liam, do something fun for once in your life.”

Liam finally turns around to look at Louis. Louis’s actually closer than he thought. He’s standing right in front of him with his hands on his hips and wearing sweats and a ratty tank that shows off his stupid tanned arms that are littered with the ridiculous tattoo’s his weird brain thought he needed. Louis’s standing there looking defiant, with his chin raised and a smirk on his face, like he thinks he’s already won this fight.

“Well, at least I can sit still for more than a minute.” 

“Implying that I can’t?” 

Liam just snorts and feels his eyebrows twitch and his jaw clench. He really doesn’t want to be fighting _now_ of all times. He doesn’t need this crap before they have to go on stage and try to be civilized with each other in front of thousands of people. 

“Just leave me alone! Just go do shit with your buddy Zayn and annoy someone else,” Liam knows as soon as the words are out of his mouth that he shouldn’t have said that. He’s just as close to Zayn as Louis is.

“Don’t you fucking dare bring Zayn into this,” Louis looks murderous, “This problem you have is with me and only me.”

“I’m not the one with the problem! It’s you that’s got the problem! All you ever do is pull pathetic pranks and I’m sick of it! Grow up Louis!” His face is back to being bright red and his hands are clenched into fists at his sides. His anger is bubbling away in his chest and it’s only going to get worse as long as they keep standing here yelling at each other. 

“Fuck you. Do you ever remove the stick Liam?” Louis asks. Liam's suddenly confused at Louis’ question.

“What stick?”

“The stick that’s up your arse, you dickhead! Why do you have to be so goddamn uptight about everything. Nothing’s ever good enough for you. If we make even the tiniest mistake in rehearsals, you blow up. That’s the thing about humans Liam, we make mistakes. Christ, you’ve made mistakes just like everyone else.” Louis takes a breath and licks his lips and Liam's eyes can’t help but follow the movement. 

“You are so not getting the point Louis! Why me, why do you yell at me? I haven’t done a single thing to you, yet you rile me up at every chance you get! I don’t understand, and I’ll never fucking understand!” Liam yells. He picks up his water bottle from the bench his bag’s resting on and takes a huge gulp, but Louis knocks the bottle out of his hands and it clatters to the floor. The top somehow comes off in its flight and soaks Liam all over his face and down the front of his shirt.

“Jesus Christ Louis!” He yelps as he wipes his face. Liam sees Louis’ eyes flitter down his chest and back up to his mouth before he looks him in the eye. 

“See, this is the shi-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Louis grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forward and presses his lips to his.

Liam has no idea why it’s happening, so he just sort of stands there in shock as Louis kisses him. Louis’ lips are soft against his and for a second he actually closes his eyes, but as soon as he does he finally realizes that _Louis’s kissing him_. Liam snaps his eyes open and shoves at Louis’s shoulders to separate them. 

“What the fuck Louis?” he asks angrily.

“Don’t you ever get tired of your own fucking voice?” Louis says. His lips are red and wet and Liam just wants Louis to just shut the fuck up. If this is the only way to do it, then so be it.

He grips Louis’ biceps and hauls him in close as he smashes their lips together. Louis' mouth is hot and even better than Liam imagined. The kiss is far from sweet; it’s rough and Louis immediately turns it dirty by pushing his tongue into his mouth. Liam’s feeling a bit dizzy and light headed from the way Louis’s sliding his tongue across his. He has an intense urge to destroy these perfect lips that are biting his mouth.

“Why the fuck do you have these ridiculously large lips?” Louis asks after he wrenches their mouths apart.

“Probably the same reason you have your smartass mouth,” he says as he bites at Louis’ lower lip. He’s gripping the hem of his tank as he presses his mouth to Louis' and before he can stop himself, he moans when Louis grips his neck and pushes his tongue deeper into his mouth. His body is reacting to the stupid things his brain is telling him to do and adrenaline is coursing through his veins as he kisses Louis with a ferocity he didn’t know he possessed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Liam can’t decide, there is still a tiny part of his brain that is functioning as he sucks on Louis’ tongue. He pulls his mouth off of Louis’ to catch his breath.

“Wait, Louis-what-what are we…” Liam can’t get the words out. The majority of his brain seems to be covered in a lust fuelled haze full of _Louis_ and _perfect lips_ and _sinful tongue_. 

“Just shut up you moron,” Louis pants onto his lips. Louis yanks on his hair to expose his throat so he can suck a bruise over the top of his birthmark. Louis’s pressing his hips against his, and Liam can feel him hardening in his sweats, and fuck, that’s Louis’ dick getting hard because of _him_. 

Liam groans because Louis’s flicking his tongue over his throat and it’s doing things to his body. His cock seems to be getting the message that someone’s touching him, as it’s swelling rapidly in his pants. It’s been a while since Liam’s done anything, and the press of someone’s body, anyone’s body, will do right about now. It helps that he’s got a gorgeous guy in front of him whose doing fucking fantastic things with his tongue on his neck. His cock is fully hard now and trapped in his pants and it’s starting to get really uncomfortable. He needs _something_ rubbing against him, so he grips Louis’ hips and pulls him flush to his body. As he grinds his hips against Louis’ he tugs on his long hair and yanks his head back. 

“Fuck,” Louis gasps as he licks at his throat. He pulls Louis’ tank to the side so he can sink his teeth into the top of Louis’ shoulder and he hears him groan as he drags his hands down his back. Louis pushes his hips forward into his crotch and he shudders at the glorious friction it creates. Louis latches onto his arse with both hands and grinds against him but Liam pulls his mouth off of Louis to shove at his shoulders. 

“You are so fucking annoying,” he groans.

“You’re a twat who can’t spell to save his life,” Louis says and shoves him back. 

That does it. Liam grips Louis’ arms and pushes him hard up against the wall near them and pins him. He shoves his leg between Louis’ and rocks his hips forward and Louis whimpers. Liam speeds up his hips and he attacks Louis’ neck, sucking a massive bruise into his skin. Louis’s pulling at the back of his shirt and Liam leans back to rip Louis’ flimsy tank off. Literally. It has that many holes in it; it just breaks between his fingers.

“You destroyed my tank, you wanker,” Louis says. 

“You’re the idiot that decided to wear that stupid thing,” he retorts. Louis shoves at his arms hard. Liam moves, but not very far. 

“Why the fuck are you so fit, you twat?” Louis says.

“What?” Liam’s thrown off balance for a second.

“You have these massive fucking arms, and a goddamn six-pack, I mean, who the fuck are you?” Louis says as he grinds his hips down onto his thigh. Liam’s dick is trapped in the cup of Louis’ hip and he’s continuously rutting into Louis’ pelvis to get some much-needed friction. He groans as Louis bites at his ear and rocks his hips forward. Louis grabs onto his arse to press their bodies together tighter as their cocks rub together. Even with two layers of clothing between them, Liam can feel the heat radiating off of Louis.

Liam has no idea why they’re doing this, but all he knows is that it feels amazing. He’s got a complete moron underneath him who’s doing fantastic things to his neck and driving his hips down as fast as he can as he grips hard onto his hips. Liam drags his tongue underneath Louis’ jaw and up to bite his ear as he feels Louis push at his torso. It takes him a second before he realizes that Louis’s trying to move them off the wall. He licks into Louis’ mouth as he slides his hands down his back and grabs Louis’ bum. Louis startles him by jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He stumbles back and goes flying down to the ground with Louis on top of him.

“Fucking idiot,” Liam hears Louis mutter between kisses. 

"You jumped me!"

"I thought you wanted me to!"

"No I di-oh fuck," Liam's rendered speechless because Louis has managed to get his hand into his pants and around his cock while they were arguing. He traces his thumb up his length and gathers the precum collecting at the head to slick his length. He wraps his fingers around his cock and starts moving his hand. Liam really can't believe this is actually happening. Louis slides his thumb over his slit and he gasps as he grips Louis' hip with one hand and digs his nails into Louis' shoulder with the other. 

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Louis moans as he speeds his hand up and bites at his collarbone. Liam can already feel his orgasm approaching. He really doesn't want to warn Louis though because he's already got a big enough head as it is. He decides he's just going to distract Louis and himself to stop him from coming too soon. He grabs at Louis' shoulders and rolls them until he's lying on top of him. Louis already looks wrecked. His hair is sticking up at all different angles, his pupils are blown, his skin is flushed and his lips are a deep red from kissing. 

Louis also won’t stop moving. He's wriggling his hips and he can't seem to decide what to do with his hands. One moment he's tugging at Liam's shirt and the next, he's pressing his hands into the dip of his back and trying to push him closer. Louis must finally make up his mind because he wraps his arms around his neck and rolls them again. Liam palms at Louis' bum as he drives his hips up, thrusting their cocks together. Liam’s had quite enough of this clothes business. He wants to see Louis. He wants to have Louis completely naked and writhing on top of him. 

Louis seems to have the same idea. There’s a bit of fumbling as they try to get each other’s sweats off because they're trying to keep their bodies completely pressed together. Liam gets Louis’ down to his ankles while Louis' pantses Liam and rips off his shirt. Louis climbs his body and lies on top of him as he kisses him hard, making him moan and tighten his grip on his arse. Louis pulls his mouth off him and shoves two fingers between his lips. Liam's not dumb, despite Louis constantly saying otherwise, he knows what's coming. He wraps his tongue around Louis' fingers and sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks.

"Christ," Louis mutters. Once Louis's satisfied, he tugs his fingers out of his mouth and moves them down over his balls to his hole. Liam whimpers into Louis' neck and closes his eyes as Louis pushes two fingers in and he wills himself to relax. The pain quickly fades to make way for the sparks of pleasure that are igniting deep in his belly and spreading throughout his body.

"Oh God, _Louis_ ," he moans as Louis drives his fingers in faster. Louis hits his prostate and his hips jerk up as electricity shoots through his veins. 

"Begging for me already Payne?" Liam opens his eyes to see a smug smile on Louis' face. Fuck him and his incredibly long eyelashes. Liam wants to knock that smile right off of his face. 

"If you don't fuck me in the next two seconds, I swear to God-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're such a jerk."

"You're a whiny brat."

Once again, Liam's distracted by their talking when he feels the tip of Louis' spit slicked cock at his entrance. He braces himself as Louis pushes in. As soon as he feels his pelvis touching his arse, Louis pauses for only a couple of seconds before pulling almost all the way out just to slam back into him. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"That's what you get for being a prick to me," Louis mutters into his neck as he thrusts into him. Louis grips his shoulder and speeds his hips up and Liam feels like his chest has caved in at the waves of pleasure rolling over his body. Louis sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips forward hard, and Liam slides along the ground with the force of his thrusts. He’s going to have carpet burn on his back, but for some reason that he can’t fathom, he doesn't care. He wraps his legs around Louis' waist and digs his heels into his back, forcing Louis deeper, as he licks over a spot on Louis' neck. 

"Fuckin hell," Louis gasps into his neck as he bites his earlobe and tugs at his hair. Louis's thrusting as fast as he can with Liam holding onto him. Liam feels like his skin is crawling. It's certainly a different kind of pleasure he's feeling, but it feels incredible. Louis's driving his hips forward in fast, deep strokes and when Liam feels him brush against his prostate, his whole body shivers. 

"Fuck Louis," he rasps into his ear. There seems to be something sort of magnetic pulling him in, getting sucked into Louis’ world, a world full of pranks and snide comments dripping in sarcasm. He wraps his arms around Louis and holds on as Louis fucks him into the floor. 

"Holy shit, fuck, oh fuck, right there," Liam’s rambling. He doesn't know what's come over him; he just suddenly can't seem to shut up. "God, that's it, harder, _faster_ ," Liam doesn't know how to stop, he just knows he needs to say something to Louis. 

"Shut up," Louis grits out as he thrusts deeper into him. "Do you want someone to walk in on us?" Louis mutters as he slaps a hand over his mouth. Louis's obviously trying to make him keep quiet, but Liam can't help but moan loudly. The idea of someone walking in and catching them like this is sort of thrilling to him and it makes his hips stutter and his back arch. Louis watches him as his mouth and body betray Louis’ words and the look Louis gives him is nothing sort of awestruck. Louis' eyes take a second to register what just happened before he's leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You seem to like that idea Li," he pants. "You want someone to see you like this? All laid out for me and begging?"

Liam groans and bites at Louis' hand, wanting him to let go of his face. He wants to get his mouth on that goddamn neck. He fiercely wants to watch the skin redden and rise under his tongue and teeth. He wants to see the bruises Louis will be trying to cover up tomorrow. Louis's still whispering in his ear as he tries to rock his hips up against Louis. 

"You want someone to see how desperate you are? Fuck, you want someone to see how needy you are for me? All flushed and sweaty as you ride my cock?"

Fuck. Liam clutches Louis' arse and pulls _hard_. Louis hits his prostate and Liam feels his toes curl as he sees stars behind his eyelids. He moans loudly as he comes but it's muted by Louis' palm. Louis's mouthing at his neck as he continues pushing into him. Louis raises his head to give him a shocked sort of look. 

"Did you just-oh fuck _Liam_ ," Louis gasps as he comes, his fingers digging into his hip. Louis bites his neck to try and muffle his cries and Liam can feel Louis filling him up and his muscles twitch at the sensation. Louis collapses on his chest as he tries to catch his breath. Liam’s still panting slightly as he feels Louis breathing onto his neck. Louis’s a dead weight as he’s splayed out over him. 

“Get off me,” Liam groans and pushes at Louis’ shoulder. Louis rolls onto his back and they lie there for a minute staring at the ceiling and not saying anything. Liam’s brain is slowing returning to its regular state of mind and he instantly jolts at what they’ve just done. Oh God. He just had sex with Louis. With _Louis_ , of all people. What the fuck was he thinking? The shock of what’s just happened is setting in and his whole body shivers. He has to say something. Anything.

“What-What the fuck was that?” Liam figures its better than saying nothing.

“Fucked if I know,” Louis replies. Louis frowns. “How the fuck am I supposed to explain to the guys that I’m suddenly shirtless?”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

“You were the one who ripped it off me!” 

“Because it was just a scrap of material!”

Great. Now they’re back to arguing. Typical. Liam wished there was another way of talking to Louis that didn’t involve yelling. Louis bites his shoulder hard before standing up and walking out of the room. He yelps and sits up as Louis slams the door behind him. Liam winces as he grazes his hand over the love bites littering his neck. His skin erupts in goose bumps and he shivers as he thinks of Louis’ mouth on him. Seriously, what the hell had he been thinking?

Liam hates Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing an argument, so this was a new experience for me. Please let me know your thoughts and how I can improve on writing complicated dialogue with strong emotions involved. It was a challenge writing this story as I was trying to keep the pace continuously moving throughout the plot. Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome. 
> 
> Alex


End file.
